metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
M37
The Ithaca 37 is an American-made pump-action shotgun. Overview First appearing in 1937, the Ithaca Model 37 is sometimes called the "Featherlight" due to its light weight. Usage The M37 was used by the Spetsnaz in Tselinoyarsk, during the time of Operation Snake Eater in 1964. Forces under Colonel Volgin added the M37 to their arsenal in order to utilize the effectiveness of shotguns in combat, as observed in Malaysia by the British SAS. The M37 was used by attack teams and members of the elite Ocelot Unit. It had a sawn-off barrel and stock, further reducing the weight to 2.9 kg (6.4 lbs), which is exceptionally light for a shotgun. It carried four 12-gauge shells in a tube magazine and operated using a pump action, meaning there was a delay in between shots. Various Red Army and FOX Unit soldiers utilized the M37 Shotgun during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970. In addition, ex-GRU major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov carried an M37 as his primary weapon upon being recruited by Naked Snake's resistance. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel used the M37 shotgun. During this time, the Militaires Sans Frontières also procured design specs for the weapon. The MSF developed and improved upon the M37 designs, including increasing its ammo limit and barrel, improving its firepower, and eventually adding a suppressor onto the model. The MSF also discovered that they could increase the barrel's length to increase its accuracy, add in a rifle stock, and later made an accurized model. Behind the scenes The M37 Shotgun made its first appearance in the non-canon sequel to Metal Gear, Snake's Revenge as a procurable shotgun, although the manual mistranslated it as the M31 shotgun. The M37 wouldn't make a canonical appearance in the series until Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' The player can obtain the M37 in Rassvet during the Virtuous Mission, though it is lost when Naked Snake is thrown off the bridge in Dolinovodno. During Operation Snake Eater, the shotgun can be found in Chyornaya Peschera Cave, immediately before the battle against The Pain. The M37 is extremely powerful, capable of blowing enemies away and doing serious damage. Most guards will be killed in one blast, but the shot's effectiveness decreases over range. It is also a countermeasure against attack team troops carrying bullet-proof shields, since most guns can't penetrate the shield without using almost a full magazine. The Pain's hornet shield can be penetrated by three shotgun blasts, leaving him vulnerable. The M37 also has a slow reload rate and this can be a deadly giveaway in combat since it only carries 4 rounds. A strategy to prevent such reload is to quickly un-equip it and re-equip it again which then is present with a full magazine. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' The M37 can be procured at the Rail Bridge in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. A Spy Unit will report the shotgun's presence if placed in this location, prior to the player obtaining it. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the player can obtain design specs for the M37 during an Extra Op, in which the MSF steal an enemy supply crate at Aldea de los Despiertos. The player has the option to further customize and enhance the weapon, via Mother Base's R&D Team. Gallery Sps-ds-m37.jpg|Ithaca 37. 800px-Ithaca 37.jpg|Stakeout model of the M37. DSC 8745.jpg|The Ithaca M37's bottom-ejecting receiver. File:110213031756.JPG|M37 shotgun held by a knocked out Peace Sentinel soldier. M37.JPG|M37 in Peace Walker. M37 2-300x170.png|M37 Rank 1. M37 3-300x170.png|M37 Rank 3 (includes heightened ammunition capacity, evidenced by the heightened barrel). M37 4-300x170.png|M37 Rank 4-5 (w/suppressor). M37 lb 4-300x170.png|Long barrel M37 (modified M37 with a rifle stock). M37 lb 5-300x170.png|M37 Accurized model (Long Barrel M37 w/scope). Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPW weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:Shotguns